No me lo puedo creer
by ielviraotero040
Summary: Alguna vez pensaste en cuales son los motivos ocultos de algo? Mira y no cometas los mismo errores :)


Te puedes imaginar que el mismo día 5 personas de las que más quieres, y supuestamente te quieren, te traicionen? Bueno pues yo te lo cuento.

El 2 de febrero de 2014 Conocí a Edward, un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Ese día yo había quedado con Alice y Rose en el centro comercial para pasar la tarde juntas de compras, pero cuando llegué al centro comercial vi que Rose, la hermana de Alice, estaba con dos chicos, uno que parecía de nuestra edad, más o menos, pelo acastañado y largo, y el otro parecía un año más pequeño que él, pelo cobrizo y más o menos largo, me los presentaron y el mayor se llamaba Jasper, que había sido "novio" de Alice, y el otro se llamaba Edward, que era el mejor amigo de Alice. Pasamos un par de horas bastante divertidas, pero a una hora, que no recuerdo, Jasper se tuvo que ir porque iba con su padre a ver un partido de baseball, y a la media hora llegó Emmett, el hermano de Jasper, de su propio partido de baseball.

Como dentro del centro comercial teníamos calor subimos a la azotea, y como llovía buscamos un sitio, en el cual solo cabían Alice, Rose y Emmett, entonces Edward y yo volvimos adentro. Por el camino a la puerta estábamos hablando y le dije:

**Se me están mojando las tetas.**

**A ver…- **y con toda la confianza del mundo me tocó las tetas, y estaba en shock y no le aparte la mano.

Después cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta aparecieron ellos y los cinco entramos y nos fuimos a sentar a uno de los sofás que había para descansar. Rose se sentó con Emmett, Alice se sentó sola y yo con Edward.

Estábamos todos hablando cuando Edward vuelve a poner la mano en mis tetas y se la quite y el la volvió a poner y así unas cuantas veces más hasta que me canse de quitarla y le deje dejarla ahí. Estuvimos así un par de horas y cuando me di de cuenta era muy tarde, y supuestamente tenía que estar en casa a las diez y eras casi las once. Me despedí de ellos y me fui a casa.

Al día siguiente Edward me mandó un mensaje y estuvimos hablando casi todo el día, y así toda la semana. El domingo 9 de febrero por la mañana salto la conversación de "¿Qué somos?" Y yo no lo sabía así que se lo dije después Alice me dijo que él estaba muy nervioso porque yo le gustaba mucho, y que yo le pidiera a él porque él no podía ni hablar como para escribir, así que le dije "Lo intentamos?" y le dijo "Vale" y no hablamos en toda la mañana de lo nerviosos que estábamos, por lo menos yo. A la semana nos volvimos a ver, que por casualidad era el 15 de febrero el día siguiente de San Valentín, y supuestamente nuestro propio San Valentín.

En toda la tarde no me hizo caso y cuando faltaba más o menos una hora para tener que irme sus amigos le dijeron:

**Venga, Edward, líate con tu novia, venga.**

Y Alice a insistirme a mí de que me liara con él. No sé cómo acabe de pie y el cogió de repente y me besó, y como nunca me había besado con nadie no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando me fui me volvió a besar y después me fui.

La semana siguiente seguimos hablando, obvio siendo novios, y ese fin de semana no pude quedar con él.

A la semana siguiente quedamos el sábado, cuando llegue no me hizo mucho caso pero después no me soltó, me besaba en cualquier sitio. Después estuvimos, como media hora, juntos hablando solos y besándonos. Cuando me fui a casa me fui con él en el bus y en la parada me sentó en sus piernas y cuando quería me besaba y después en el bus también.

Esa semana también hablamos todos los días, y ese sábado me castigaro pudimos quedar, y a la semana siguiente volvimos a quedar.

Ese sábado fue un asco, paso olímpicamente de mi, solo me hablo para besarme y poco más. Y esto paso otra vez durante 2 meses. En el tiempo en que se me rompió el móvil así que poco hablamos.

El día antes de hacer 3 meses quedamos, y yo estaba hablando con Alice y él me llamó.

**Emm, Bella, a ver… ya sabes que nos vemos poco porque vives algo lejos, y ahora que no tienes móvil prácticamente no hablamos nada, así que creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.**

Y yo estaba en shock, asentí con la cabeza y volví a sentarme en el suelo, donde estaba. Alice se levanto y fue a hablar con Edward y a los cinco minutos volvió para decirme que él se arrepentía de haberme dejado y yo no le creí. Se fue a hablar con él y el vino a mí.

**Bella, lo digo en serio, quiero volver contigo, solo que lo de la distancia me jode, y sabes que te quiero.**

**Edward, no lo sé. Estos últimos meses venia a casa de mi padre solo para verte y estar contigo. Ahora mismo podría estar con mi hermana pequeña y estoy aquí contigo. **

**Ya lo sé, pero no quiero separarme de ti. ¿Volvemos?**

**No lo sé. Solo déjame pensarlo.**

**Vale. - **estuvo un minuto en silencio- **¿Ya te lo pensaste?**

**Edward, necesito más de un minuto para pensar sobre esto.**

**Está bien.**

Se fue y me dejo pensando, después vinieron Alice y Rose y se pusieron a hablar de tonterías y después vinieron Edward, Jasper y Emmett, y nos pusimos los seis a hablar y reírnos. Cuando falta poco para que Alice y Rose se fueran a su casa Rose nos cogió a mí y a Edward para que volviéramos juntos, yo no quería hablar porque no quería volver con él, sabía que todo iba a ser como hasta ese momento, o peor, así nadie pensó en cómo me sentiría y me besó, y se tomo eso como que habíamos vuelto. Como había predicho todo era peor que antes, antes por lo menos me mirara en ese momento ni eso, solo me tocó cuando me fui, y solo para besarme, ni decirte te echare de menos ni nada.

La semana siguiente no hablamos porque yo seguía sin móvil, el domingo 11 de mayo me devolvieron el móvil ya arreglado y le dije "Hola" ¿su respuesta? "yyyy" y yo me quede en blanco y no le hable más, al día siguiente fuimos a una excursión y de vuelta en el bus le volví a decir "Hola" y él volvió a responder "yyyy" y pasé de responderle.

El miércoles 14 de esa misma semana, cuando estaba en el instituto me dijo él "ola" y yo le respondí "hola" y como no contestaba le dije "que tal?" y me dijo "Bien, bueno va. ¿Qué haces este fin de?" y le respondí "Ir ahí" y como otra vez no respondía le pregunte que porque y me dijo, al cabo de unas cuantas horas, "Nada, que si venias por mí que no hace falta que vengas, porque te dejo, y esta vez de verdad"

Y en shock me encerré en mi habitación.

El día 17 de mayo, por la tarde mi "mejor amiga" me dijo que Edward solo estaba conmigo por una apuesta, que no le gustaba nada, que no le atraía, etc. Después de estar pensando se me ocurrió preguntarle a ella si ella lo sabía desde el principio y me dijo que sí. En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, no podía respirar, estaba temblando y llorando. Y seguro que dirás no es para tanto, solo fueron tres meses, y un par de besos, pero fue algo más. Y en un momento de lucidez le pregunte a Alice "En 3 putos meses, nunca pensaste en contarme lo de la apuesta?" su respuesta fue "No" y después de llorar otro poco le pregunte "Y nunca te paraste a pensar que seguro que me dolería más que me lo ocultaras que lo de Edward?" ¿Su respuesta? "Es mi amigo…" En ese momento de pequeña lucidez, la bloquee en el móvil. Me llamó como 17 veces para hablar conmigo pero no le conteste ni a la primera.

En el medio de todas esas lagrimas estaba mi gran amiga Alba para consolarme, y hablar conmigo, seguro que por mi culpa su factura del teléfono se cuadriplico por los 45 minutos que estuvimos hablando.

* * *

**Seguro que pensais ¿que mierda es esta? ya lo se, no tiene nada que ver con Crepusculo, simplemente quise escribirlo y comoartilo y este me oareccio el mejor modo de hacerlo.**

**Esto me pasó de verdad. **

**Me pasó a mi, con esas fechas exactas y todo.**

**simplemente necesitaba desahogarme y no se hacerlo de otra forma que escribiendo.**

**Si eres lector/a de "Secreto no tan secreto" siento no haber subido capitulo. Cuando encuentre tiempo lo esccribo.**

**y que conste, son las dos de la mañana un sabado.**

**Os quiero mis pequeños/as saltamontes.**


End file.
